


Together We're Stranger

by Aria Silverberg (faint_of_hearts)



Category: The Hollows - Kim Harrison
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Consent Issues, F/M, Minor Character Death, POV First Person, ambitious but rubbish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-24
Updated: 2009-02-24
Packaged: 2018-01-13 16:35:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1233508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faint_of_hearts/pseuds/Aria%20Silverberg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trent tries to change his ways and come to terms with these new pesky feelings toward Rachel. Lee Saladin joins forces with Ellasbeth to wreck Trent's Cincinnati power base.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Unfinished Hollows fic. Originally posted at FF.net. Fic is set after The Outlaw Demon Wails but before White Witch, Black Curse.

I stared at my monitor, mesmerized by my screensaver. 20-5-1. Jonathan was rattling off the days agenda. It's been 6 months since she pulled me out of the Ever After. Six months since I realized I had a twisted sort of crush on her and Rachel Morgan was avoiding me and I can't blame her. I told the demons about her potential children. I sighed, she protected me, risked coming back to the Ever After to rescue me and I tried to kill her, twice, right after I told her I wanted to be more than what I was. _'Murdering bastard…'_

"Sa'han?" Jon's voice called me out of my reminiscing.

"What?"

"Are you ok?"

"Of course. How about you take a break? I'd like some time before my first appointment. Let Sara Jane know she can leave early today." He nodded and left my office. Jonathan and Quen have both been asking after me a lot lately. Too much for my tastes. There was a loud knock at the door.

"I thought I told you to leave me alone." I yelled. The door opened a crack, and Quen peeked in.

"My apologies Sa'han."

"I thought it was Jonathan again." I leaned back in my desk chair. "Make it quick."

"Ceri and I want to talk to you about something."

"Is everything ok with her child?" She was approaching the last trimester of her pregnancy. So far all lab tests point to a healthy elf baby. Quen's brows twitched. He was acting nervous about something.

"Ceri will be here for her 12:30 tea with you. Before I pick her up," he paused,"I'm sorry Sa'han, I'm not sure how to phrase this."

"Spit it out already."

"Ceri and I want to get married and I think I want to pursue other career opportunities."

I laughed, "You want to marry a Dulciate elf.  _And_  you want to leave your job?." Quen didn't answer and I saw an annoyed look move across his scarred cheeks. I heard Rachel's voice whisper in my head. S _illy elf, she's never going to love you. No one is going to want to love a murdering bastard._ I rubbed my temples. "Get out."

"Trent?" Quen cautiously approached my desk.

"Get out!" My voice growled. I rose from my desk chair, approaching Quen, "Get out!" He retreated slamming the door. The intercom buzzed. I stood, dazed. I could hear Rachel's laughter through my mind. The stupid witch was tormenting me and she wasn't even here. I stumbled to my desk and answered the intercom. Looking at the paper agenda Jonathan prepared, I composed myself. "Cancel everything except for the meeting I have with Cormel and his scion. I'm curious to hear what he has to say. Give my apologies to Ceri, I'm going to miss our tea today." I disconnected before Jonathan or Sara Jane could respond.

****

The newspaper and a photo album sat out on the small round table. I spent most of the morning staring out at the waterfall, allowing the lull of the running water to provide a sound track to my daydreams. I stretched my legs out. The leather chair squeaked from the friction of the dress pant material. I spent the morning thinking of Ellasbeth, the numerous women I had as lovers, and the infuriating Rachel Morgan. I was never the saint to Ellasbeth. She probably ran around on me too. Money, looks, and politics, were the items our relationship was made from. Ellasbeth didn't love me, but then again who did? I closed my eyes remembering sitting with Rachel in the mirrored basilica in the Ever After. We were alone while Jenks looked for the blood samples.

_"She's not going to ever love you." Rachel's tone was to the point. My eyes were closed, thinking about Rachel and how I wanted to change things between us._

_"I know, but someone might." I sounded wistful. There are things I wanted to tell her, ways I wanted to hold her. The moment going to waste as she turned and rose up._

_"You're still a murdering bastard."_

As I heard foot steps and voices I sat up and craned my neck. A trio of elves were approaching my location, Ceri leading the charge with Jonathan and Quen at her sides.

"Ceri, he's not in the best of moods."

"Let me go." I smiled, imagining the glare she gave the other two. "Trenton, we need to talk." Her golden hair fell like a curtain past her shoulders. Her stomach bulged with the child growing inside her. I won't lie, she's a beautiful elf. It's unfortunate that her aura is covered in demon smut. I would have tried to pursue her if she wasn't tainted. Not like I'm one to talk. I took the cost of that little trip to the Ever After with Morgan and have a little smut coating my aura. <i> _'She's not going to ever love you.'_  </i>Stupid little witch. Ceri knelt in front of me and took my hand. Her lips were tightly pursed.

"Is this about you and Quen?"

"It's a cumulative talk about a lot of things." She started, "What Quen and I do is none of your concern."

"It is as long he works for me. He's not the domesticated type." She leaned in and slapped me.

"What in the Turn has gotten into you?" Her green eyes narrowed. "Answer me."

"I don't have an answer." I rubbed my cheek.

"Did something happen in the Ever After?"

"I already told you what happened in the Ever After." I stood up and walked over to the window. I felt the delicate weight of her hand on my shoulder and we stood in silence watching the waterfall.

I cleared my throat, "Please tell Quen I'm sorry for earlier. You two should do what makes both of you happy." Our silence continued for a few more minutes.

"Jonathan and Quen are worried about you." Ceri said. "Jonathan heard you having a nightmare last night."

"I haven't been sleeping well and have been short with both of them a lot lately."

"What have you been dreaming about?" Her eyebrow arched as she quizzed me, "Jon said he heard you call out for Rachel." My cheeks felt hot.

"From what I remember, I was stuck in the Ever After. I was calling to Rachel to help me." I left out the part that followed, as my face continued to burn up. The dream started off innocent enough. Morgan came to the rescue and bound me as her familiar. As the dream progressed, it took a turn for the erotic. I seduced Rachel and was still shocked by the things I did to her in my dream.

"Why are you blushing?"

"This is ridiculous, Ceri. I've had a few nights of bad sleep and made some harsh remarks to the hired help." I threw my hands up," Nothing else is going on."

"Fine. I'm here for you if you want to talk to someone other than the hired help."

Her voiced sounded pissed, but she didn't move to leave. Jonathan's reflection appeared in the glass window.

"I'm sorry to interrupt Sa'han; Rynn Cormel's representative is here."

I did a short bow to Ceri, "Excuse me. We can continue our game of 20 questions later."

I reluctantly returned to my office. I smiled when I saw Ivy Tamwood sitting on my desk. She was playing around with the Rubik's Cube I kept on my desk as decoration. I shut the door and she looked up. "Ms. Tamwood," I smiled. "This is a pleasant surprise. How's Rachel?'

"She's fine." She glanced at her watch, "Look, Rynn sent me to give this to you. He's having a private dinner with Cincinnati's influential citizens. You made the cut." She handed me the invitation as she walked pass. I opened the door for her as she walked out. Jonathan was sitting at Sara Jane's desk and I beckoned him into my office.

"Clear my day tomorrow. I need to go shopping for Cormel's dinner and hire my favorite bodyguard." He didn't ask any questions and left as soon as he had his orders. I sat down at my desk and began to daydream. I tried not to think of her, but my thoughts eventually drifted to the red haired witch and how I would like to dress her for the dinner party.

****

"Where in the Turn is Quen?" Cormel's party was a week away and I planned to go out today. I wanted to shop for a new party suit. Of course I had closets filled with clothing for all sorts of occasions, but I wanted something new to wear. It's always a smart idea to make a good impression with a prospective business partner. Tall, solemn Jonathan approached me. His black hair was looking a little more tinged with gray lately. After I pulled the green polo shirt over my head, I looked at him for an answer. "He was here yesterday walking through the gardens with Ceri." Jonathan handed me an envelope.

"I'm sorry, Sa'han." I felt the tips of my ears burn as I opened the envelope. I knew what it was even before I read it. Quen was leaving me. He and Ceri would be staying with Keasley if I needed him for anything. His letter further told me that his would assist with security needs as he saw fit, but he was focusing on his priorities with Ceri and their child. I crumpled the letter in my hand. Quen and I went through so much together. Even when he had doubts about protecting me, especially when he had the unclaimed vampire bite, I never lost my faith in him. I occasionally lost my temper with him, but never my trust. I wish I could have taken back mocking him. He and Ceri were in love. What right did I have to ridicule his wishes for marriage?

"Bring the BMW around." I ordered Jonathan, as I looked in the mirror, smoothing the wrinkles from the khaki pants and polo shirt.

"Would you like me or Gerald to accompany you?"

I shook my head, "I need you to go over the brimstone numbers and check on the trucking companies."

"What about Gerald?"

"Have him tend the gardens or something."

"I don't think it's a good idea for you to go out alone Sa'han."

"I'm not going alone Jonathan. I'm driving to Keasley's. Either Quen or that stupid witch will be going with me." I turned from the mirror, my hand raking through my pale blonde hair. "Now, weren't you supposed to go get my car ready?"

He did a quick bow and left my room. I checked my wallet, making sure my driver's license was in there before slipping it in my back pocket. My hand felt my hip for the familiar bump of my PDA and carrier. I left my room, smiling and waving to the housekeepers doing the general tidying up. The smell of lilacs hit my nose as I passed the green suites. Ellasbeth used to occupy this section. She left the majority of the jewelry and clothing I bought her behind. Bought with blood money, she accused. Give them to my women on the side she wailed. My father made the engagement to her when I was 12. It was a match of good blood he consoled. Ellasbeth the ice queen, I called her. She was already on the plane back to Seattle, while I sat in jail for three hours. Her father was the one to end things for good. The engagement ring was sent back Fed Ex. As I continued to the garage, I made a mental note to ask Jonathan about clearing those rooms out.

I lingered in the kitchen for a few seconds to say hi to Maggie before I rode the elevator to the underground garage. The two security guards nodded as I strolled over to Jonathan. He hesitated before getting out of the driver's seat.

"Anything else Sa'han?"

"Yes. After you take care of the numbers, do something about the green suites. They reek of lilacs." His face twisted. Jonathan liked Ellasbeth. He and Quen seemed to be the only two who seemed disappointed by the failed matched. "I'll be back in a few hours." I slid into the car and slammed the door. I headed down the winding road to the interstate. Once on the highway, I sped to Keasley's house and Rachel's church. Once I got there, I parked in front of Rachel's church. I walked across the street to Keasley's, and knocked on the door. The old man opened the door.

"Is Quen here?"

"He's out with Ceri. They're looking at some property today."

"Property?"

He squinted, looking confused. "They didn't tell you? Ceri has this idea of opening up a tea shop. That man of hers is going to help her out with getting the shop ready."

"Oh." The picture was becoming clearer. So this was the other opportunity Quen wanted to explore. I stifled a chuckle, thinking of scar-faced Quen serving tea. "What about Rachel? Is she in?"

"How in the Turn would I know? Go ring the bell and find out for yourself." He stared at me, concerned. "You're not going to try to smash her against a tombstone again?"

"I want to apologize to Rachel. I overreacted." Keasley shut the door. He re-opened it with his keys in hand.

"Ceri had to drag you over here. You were going on pretty incoherently about demons and witches. I had to break out some brimstone to calm you down. It was quite the overreaction boy." I stepped back as he locked the door. "I just want to make sure you got it together and don't try anything stupid again." He escorted me to the church and knocked on the door. Pixy children fluttered above us.

"Ms. Morgan, Mr. Keasley and Mr. Kalamack are here." I grimaced as their squeaky voices called out to Rachel. She opened the door, annoyance flashed through her green eyes. Her frizzy red mop of hair was pulled back into a pony tail. Her hands were on her hips.

"Just when I thought I would have some peace and quiet." She quipped. "Quen told me he quit. Before you even ask, I'm not going to be your head of security."

"I wouldn't even dream of asking you. I have some one much more qualified and she actually wears clothing that covers her assets."

"Doesn't sound much in the way of an apology to me." Keasley said.

"I'll play nice with the witch."

"Go home Keasley. I can fry the elf if he tries anything." The old man grumbled and shuffled back across the street. Rachel and I entered a stare off; trying to figure out what the other was thinking or planning.

I broke the silence. "I didn't come here because of Quen leaving. I never thanked you for getting me out of demon jail. And I never apologized for my behavior. You did what you had to do and I'm sorry I tried to kill you."

Our eyes met for a few seconds. Rachel blinked. "You're sorry?"

"Were you expecting me to pull a gun on you point blank?"

"Do you even know how to use a gun? I thought that's what the tall freak was for." She stood on tip-toe and peered around me. "Where is he anyway?"

"I'm a big boy Morgan. I don't need Jonathan with me all the time." I said, "Besides he scares the store clerks." We smiled at each other and an awkward silence fell between us. "So, uhh, do you have any jobs lined up?"

"Damn it Trent. I knew you had another motive."

I rolled my eyes. "You shouldn't complain. You should know from past experience, my jobs have very lucrative pay." Money, Rachel's ultimate weakness. "I need someone to go shopping with me today and I need a bodyguard for Rynn Cormel's party next week."

"Shopping and a party?"

"How hard can it be, Morgan? You can spend the afternoon having a reason to look at me, and you'll get paid for it." She blushed as I smirked. I could count on my hands and toes the number of times I caught her checking me out. "I'll even buy you coffee and a dress for the party."

"Include lunch and I'll send you an invoice for my work."

"Deal." I held my hand out. She shook it and quickly loosened her grip. I looked at her face as I slid my fingers across her palm, the slowness of the motion trying to convey an intimate promise of things to come. My witch looked surprised, perhaps a little flustered.

"I…I need to get my bag." She darted into the church and reappeared. She followed me to my car. I opened the passenger side door for Rachel then I got in on the driver's side. I expected to hear the flutter of her pixy companion's wings.

"No pixy today?" I started the engine and pulled away from the church.

"Jenks is tending to some family issues." Rachel looked down. She seemed a little sad about whatever the family issues were. I didn't pry into the pixy's situation. I was just relieved that I wouldn't have to deal with him and his so called surveillance and security expertise.

I drove us to Cincinnati's Hyde Park Square. Rachel was silent, and I didn't want to start a conversation. It usually started off fine, but devolved to me defending my actions. She was like me, or worse for dealing with demons. Black pot, meet black kettle. I pulled into a metered spot under a tree.

"We're here." I said getting out of the car. She followed. "There's a great ice cream spot here. Maybe if you behave, I'll buy you some."

"Aren't you going to put money in the meter?" She asked as we started walking toward the shops.

"Being on the city council has its perks." I held the boutique's door open for her. The smell of new fabric hit my nose. I waved to one of the clerk's and he came over to wait on me.

"Mr. Kalamack, how can I help you today sir?"

I shook hands with him. "I need a something new for a dinner party next week Ollie."

"Anything you have in mind?"

"I was thinking charcoal and dark purple."

"Why purple Trent?" Rachel chimed in. "I am not wearing purple." Ollie the clerk cleared his throat.

"My bodyguard, Rachel Morgan."

"Charmed." Ollie vigorously shook her hand. "I'll go pick out some items for you try on sir. Meet me in dressing room 3." I nodded and the clerk wandered off into the back area of the store.

"I'll try to be quick. Don't cause any trouble Morgan." She rolled her eyes and wandered over to one of the overstuffed chairs. She plopped down, looking bored already. As I walked over to the dressing area, I checked behind me and smiled as I caught Rachel watching me walk.

What I had hoped would be a few minutes, turned into an hour. The charcoal was either too gray, the purple to vibrant. Finally Ollie brought me the exact combination. The charcoal pants and jacket were a shade lighter than black. The purple dress shirt was a dark plum color. The tie and vest were a matched charcoal with subtle, tiny plum squares. I smiled in approval.

"My measurements are on file. Make the appropriate alterations." I started taking the jacket off.

"Don't you want to show your lady friend?" Ollie suggested. I huffed sliding the jacket over my shoulders. I walked back out to the main part of the store. I saw Rachel curled on the chair. Her head was resting against the back.

"I'm paying you to keep me safe Morgan, not to sleep on the job." Rachel looked up. "Do you like the suit?"

"The purple doesn't look as awful as I thought it would."

"Good, I'll see if I can get a swatch so we can match your dress to it." I turned and headed back to the dressing room. I didn't want to hear her whine or protest. Purple is the color of passion and royalty. I thought it would be fitting for the vampire's party. I changed back into my casual attire. Ollie assured me the suit would be ready within 5 days. I paid the clerk, and then lead Rachel outside.

"You're worse than Ivy. I thought she took forever to try things on." Rachel stretched her arms over her head. "Ice cream now?"

"Not now. Let's get your dress out of the way and then get ice cream as a reward." I took Rachel to a shop a few doors down. It was Ellasbeth's favorite shop. Charisma was a one woman shop, owned by Alannis. She greeted us as she heard the bell above the door ring.

"Trenton Kalamack, I thought I wouldn't see you ever again." She gave me a quick peck on the cheek. Alannis looked over Rachel. "New girlfriend?"

"This is Rachel. She's my bodyguard."

"Ohhh."

"He's dragging me to a party." Rachel explained.

"I want her to wear something that shimmers, maybe silk as the fabric choice. Nothing too revealing in the front, but maybe something open in the back" I handed Alannis the swatch of purple. "This color if possible."

"Hey!" Rachel protested," What about my thoughts on what I should wear?"

"If I were to let you pick, you'd wear that skin tight black dress with those awful heeled boots of yours."

Alannis chortled, "Okay. I think I have something in stock that will make you both happy. Rachel honey come back here with me." The women left me alone in the store front. Maybe Rachel should wear that skimpy dress. A smile crept across my face, thinking about ripping that dress off of her and giving her something to keep that pretty, sarcastic mouth occupied. Bad elf, I scolded myself.

"Trenton, dear, does this meet your approval?" Alannis called out. I turned around and saw her and Rachel standing behind me. Alannis was beaming. Rachel looking annoyed spun around. The dress was a deep violet, with little crystals embedded in the fabric. It went down to Rachel's ankle and the bodice covered up her chest. The back was open. "I think he likes it Rachel." I nodded in agreement.

"At least one of us does." Rachel crossed her arms. "Are we done here?"

"Don't you want to pick out some jewelry to go with it? And what about your hair? I have some really nice hair ornaments." Alannis offered. Rachel grimaced and I stepped in to rescue her from having to accessorize.

"I'm sure Randy can find something to do with your hair and I have some jewelry at home you can wear."

"Sure, I'll go get the bill ready while Rachel changes." Rachel sulked back to the dressing room. I waited a few minutes and began to follow her back. Alannis grabbed my arm.

"What are you doing Trenton!" She whispered. I smiled. I had to confront Rachel now. This had been brewing for months, and I had to tell her.

"The same thing I did with Ellasbeth."

She giggled, lightly tapping my arm, "Why is it always my dressing room? Just don't break the mirror again."

Rachel was standing in front of the dressing room mirror. I was surprised to see her preening in the purple dress she obviously disliked.

"So you do like it?"

She jumped. "What are you doing back here? Pervy el..." I grabbed her and kissed her before the elf part got out. I was expecting Rachel to break away; instead she kissed back, pushing her tongue past my lips. As our tongues dueled, I slowly backed her against the wall. Rachel draped her arms around my neck as I buried my face against hers. Her scent filled my nose. She smelled sweet and fruity.

"You look beautiful in purple, Rachel." I rasped, brushing my lips against the raised flesh from her vampire bite scars.

"Trent," she whispered. I felt her hands slide down my back, and across my stomach. She pulled on my belt. I inched closer to her. My hand pushed back a few stray red curls.

"Stop. Trent, please." I moved my hands away. Her eyes were glossy, with forming tears. Frustrated, I took a deep breath, counted to ten, and then pulled her into a hug.

"Are you ok?"

"I can't do this. I'm sorry." Rachel was trying not to sob. She rested her head against my shoulder. "I'm sorry, Trent."

I petted her soft curls, "What's wrong?"

"Its not you, Trent. Please believe me, its not you. The Turn help me, I'm attracted to you." She brushed her hand across my cheek. "I'm so sorry. "

She moved away from me. After a few more deep breaths, I was calming down. I was still puzzled by what happened.

"Is there someone else?" I couldn't think of any other reason why she would stop me. With Rachel's ethical sense, not wanting to cheat on a significant other made sense.

"Sort of." The witch was reluctant to talk. "Would you mind skipping lunch and ice cream?"

"Not at all." I waited for her by the dressing room door.

"Would you mind? I still need to change out of this" I shook my head and went out. Alannis stood at attention by the register.

"Do I still have a mirror? She's not as loud as Ellasbeth."

"Nothing happened." I handed Alannis my credit card. "Just bill me for the dress."

Her chipperness faded, "Oh, ok" She ran the card and I didn't bother waiting for the receipt. As soon as Rachel appeared from then dressing room we left.

We rode back to the church in complete silence. As we pulled up, I grabbed her hand. "It wouldn't have been a one time thing, Rachel."

She pulled away and opened the door, "You better apologize to Quen. I'm not going to Rynn's party with you."

"Fine."

"Trent?"

"What?"

"Why did you kiss me?"

I want to love someone, and you're it. We're both tainted, we are the same. We've been through a lot together whether you'll admit it or not. The words were stuck in my thoughts. So I said what came natural, "Because, you won't work for me for my money, so I thought other means would work better." She got out of my car and slammed the door. She walked to the church, never looking back. I pulled away and started the drive back to my home.


	2. Chapter 2

The moonlight bounced off the gold accents and green wallpaper. Ellasbeth's old bedroom smelled of alcohol, sugary vanilla perfume and sex. The brunette snuggled against my chest, dozing off to sleep. I think her name was Carrie or Calli, maybe it was Cat?

She called my cell during the drive home, wanting to talk about getting me into one of those charity bachelor date auctions. After the dismal afternoon with Rachel, I forgot that I had arranged a dinner meeting with her. I met her for dinner hoping that putting on my business face would make me feel better. After a few drinks, the business façade dropped. After a few more drinks, she made a suggestion about trying out the merchandise before I went up on the auction block. She wasn't drop dead gorgeous, but looked too adorable when she smiled and dimples formed in her cheeks. I told her we should skip the dessert at the restaurant and bragged about Maggie's amazing key lime pie. I gave her directions and phoned ahead to Jonathan so security would let her through. After coffee and pie, she asked for a tour and we got as far as the green suite. I was caught up in the moment, sure I can't remember her name, but she wanted me. Rachel's rejection burned and not getting a straight answer from her about who she was seeing just added more fuel to the bitter fire. The smiley brunette with her cute dimples was offering comfort, and I took it.

I pushed her sleeping form away from me, rolling her to the other side of the bed. She mumbled something about good or food. I kissed her cheek and covered her nude body with one of the green blankets that was tangled at the foot of the bed. I moved silently to my pile of clothes in the changing room off to the side. I got dressed and then left the suite.

The hallway was dimly lit. I smiled, as I saw Jonathan waiting outside the green suite. He held a glass of caramel colored liquid, filled with ice.

"Pre-Turn whiskey?" I reached for the glass.

"We do not keep any other kind in the residence, Sa'han." I took a swig, wincing as it stung my lips and warmed my throat and stomach. The sting lingered on my lips a little longer, reminding me of biting them to keep from saying Rachel's name while I was with the brunette.

"Make sure she has breakfast when she wakes. Tell her I had an urgent meeting." Our eyes met, his were full of disdain. Jonathan had done this drill several times before.

"I do not think Ellasbeth will be happy with you using her room."

I took another sip of the whiskey, "Jon, Ellasbeth isn't going to care. Ellasbeth isn't coming back."

I watched as he played with his tie, a strong clue that he had bad news to tell me. "I called Ellasbeth to ask her to collect the items she left behind."

"You what?" I gripped the glass hard. "You called Ellasbeth. What in the Turn possessed you to call that woman?"

"Sa'han, my apologies, but you did ask me to clear out the green suite."

"I meant for you to throw out her stuff and get rid of the damned lilac smell." I threw the glass at him. He dodged and it shattered against the wall. I stormed off to the sanctuary of my rooms. I heard Jonathan's footsteps following me. Not good, I thought. There was more he wanted to tell me.

The scent from the forest filled the grey rooms of my suite and its scent had a calming effect on my temper. Jonathan joined me in my sitting area. We both settled into black leather chairs near the doors to the balcony.

"Sa'han, I am sorry if I did not carry your instructions out as you wished." Jonathan said, "Ellasbeth expressed an interest in renewing your engagement."

"I have no interest in that, at all."

"Trenton," Shit, he hasn't called me that since before my father died. "It would be mutually beneficial to both of you. She is one of the best geneticists we have connections to."

"Then she can apply for a job." My eyes narrowed, "I will not renew any sort of intimate relationship with her."

"I told her about the blood sample." I buried my face in my hands. "Ellasbeth and her family would be honored to assist with finding the cure."

"No," I rubbed my temples," You will call her tomorrow and you will tell her I want nothing to do with her or family and that you acted without my permission."

A reddish tint crept into Jonathan's ears," I told her about your strange behavior lately, Sa'han. I assumed incorrectly that you missed her and would welcome her expertise."

This kept getting better and better," Well then you lied to her Jonathan." I threw my hands up, and got out of the chair. I paced around. "Why?"

"Because it's what your father would have wanted you to do."

"Really? He'd want me to marry someone I don't give a rat's ass about. Ellasbeth and I became experts in making each other miserable." I glanced at Jonathan. "How long have you been with my family?"

"I watched you grow up Trenton."

"You saw how my parents were together. They respected and loved each other."

"Of course," he said. "That is something that could have grown if you were more respectful and patient with Ellasbeth."

"I want to be in love with the person I marry." I said, "Ellasbeth was a business arrangement. We both deserve something better than that."

"I will make the appropriate phone call tomorrow."

"It's late Jonathan. My day was tiring to say the least." I waved my hand for him to leave, "I hope you ask me before you enter into anymore business transactions on my behalf."

"Yes Sa'han."

"Jonathan," he paused at the door, "Do not ever go behind my back ever again. I would regret for you to end up like our former acquaintance, Farris."

****

The next few days brought a feeling of uneasiness to the household. Jonathan and I were walking around on eggshells. Quen's resignation also left a surprising void. I forced the normalcy by immersing myself in work. Jonathan relied on Sara Jane to communicate with me. I left messages for him on post-it notes. I hoped we could return to our usual relationship, but a little part of me feared he would be another person to mysteriously die in my office.

When I wasn't focusing on business and Jonathan, I was nursing my wounded pride. I was going to have Rachel watched to find out who she was 'sort of' seeing. I decided against it because that's just what she would expect from me. I thought an apology for my less than gentleman like behavior would work. The flowers I sent were trashed and the security guard I asked to play delivery boy returned with skin irritation after pixie dust was sprinkled on him by Jenks. Reluctantly, I asked Jonathan to deliver a note to Morgan. He reported back that he watched Tamwood rip it up. I even tried calling, but the ever vigilant and overprotective vampire answered and disconnected once I said my name. If I could just talk with her, we could sort this out. Rachel's silence made me feel criminal. It was five days after the dressing room incident that I decided to talk to Rachel's mom. It was a desperate move, but I hoped that Mrs. Morgan would be able to give some sort of insight on how to get at least an apology to Rachel.

After finishing making arrangements for a brimstone shipment, I told Sara Jane I was leaving for the day. I left my compound without notifying Jonathan, speeding to Alice Morgan's residence. The sun was just beginning to set as I pulled up and got out of the car. The house looked orange from the parting rays of the sun. I walked up the steps and knocked on the front door. I waited a few more minutes before knocking again. When she didn't answer the second time, I turned around, defeated and ready to go home.

"You bastard! What are you doing at my mother's house?" Rachel stormed up, "Leave my mother out of whatever it is you're doing."

"And a pleasure to see you too, Rachel." I did a short bow.

"My mom is out of town, so why are you here?"

"I didn't realize she was away. Your mother's stories are interesting. She remembers my father so fondly." I smirked at Rachel's glare.

"You come over here often?"

"That's beside the point. I was indirectly looking for you, and here you are." I mimicked her crossed arms. Her slim build was covered in tight blue jeans and a light sweatshirt that looked like it was a size too small and had seen better days. Her red hair tumbled loose, past her shoulders. Our eyes met and her glare softened. She lowered her gaze immediately and pushed past me to the front door. Her back was to me, as she unlocked the front door. I put a hand on her waist. "You're looking cute this evening."

"Knock it off. You already fooled me once." I slipped my hand slightly under her shirt, rubbing the soft skin of her stomach.

"I could have lied." She hesitated before pushing my hand away.

"Whatever you want, the answer is no."

"You're acting like the jilted one here." I said, "You turned me down."

"I didn't ask you to pounce me in the dressing room." She raised her voice a few octaves. The neighbor walking by looked at us.

"Can we continue this inside?" I held my hands out. "I'll behave." Rolling her eyes, she opened the front door. Rachel turned on a floor lamp, as I sat down on the worn couch. She walked into the kitchen and I heard her fumbling around with water and pots.

"I'm making coffee." Rachel yelled, "Would you like any?" I got up and went to the kitchen.

"I'm fine. Thanks for asking."

Rachel huffed as she aggressively measured the coffee grounds into a filter. "You're not the only one with hurt feelings." The ugly clock above the sink ticked, marking the seconds passing in silence. "I meant it Trent. I'm attracted to you. I stopped because I felt like I was betraying Kisten's memory. I'm not sure I'm ready to jump into something new."

I swallowed.  _Way to go and act like a jealous asshole_. "I'm not looking for any commitment."

"I know." She said, her voice sounding bitter. "You made it pretty clear, that you're just looking for another way to bring me into your business."

"I lied." She approached me and grabbed my arm. She forced the sleeve of my white dress shirt up my arm. The little white buttons on the cuff pelted the linoleum floor. Rachel's fingers caressed the demon mark above my wrist.

"I can get rid of this."

"I know. I'm your familiar and you own my mark."

"Tell me something true and it's gone."

"Something true?"

"Anything."

"My favorite color is green."

"Not quite what I was looking for."

"Maybe you should be a little more specific little witch. I'm not a mind reader. I don't know what question you want me to answer."

"Why did you kiss me?" Her hand started to retreat from the scar, I flashed a wicked smile. Catching Rachel off guard, I grabbed her arms and pinned her against the kitchen wall.

"You scare me and confuse me." I whispered as I bit her ear, "You excite me like no one else I ever met." She wiggled, trying to escape. "You're beautiful, infuriating, and I want whatever you're willing to offer me." I kissed the scar on her neck, then her lips. I broke away, letting go of my grip on her. She took my arm again. I felt the air around us crackle with energy from a nearby ley line. I hissed as I felt a tingling pain shoot up my arm. The tingling subsided; Rachel's hand remained on my arm. Her other hand brushed against my cheek, and then she raked it through my blond hair.

"Don't make me regret this." She kissed me, biting my lower lip as she pulled back. We started a back and forth kissing match, tripping through the dim hallways and pawing at each other like horny teenagers. We stumbled into Rachel's old bedroom. With my back to the room, I tripped on the edge of the bed. I fell backwards pulling Rachel down on top of me. She hesitated.

"If you're not over him yet, I won't push you to..." I said as my voice trailed off, my hand playing with the red curls framing her face. Leaning forward, she kissed me as her hands started undoing the button on my dress shirt. I sat up a little bit to shimmy out of the shirt, her nails traced thin lines against my tanned chest. My hands ran over the curves of her torso, slowly removing the snug sweatshirt. Rachel looked down at me, smirking, "Have you ever had sex with a witch before?" I nodded yes as I slightly lifted her up and pinned her beneath me. Her hands helped mine slide the tight jeans and underwear over her hips.

I smiled, "Have you ever been with an elf?" I undid my gray slacks. Rachel tugged them and my boxers off.

"Anything I should know about?" she asked as I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her close.

"That would be ruining the surprise." I whispered, feeling her hands caressing my hips.

****

Lee Saladan shook hands with the construction foreman as they left the rebuilt riverboat ship. He was extremely pleased his third gambling ship would be ready to open in another two weeks.

"Thanks so much. Remind me to send you a bonus and give your crew a few free chips to spend."

The foreman shook his head, "Its ok, Mr. Saladan. Just doing our jobs." As they approached their parked vehicles, the construction worker whistled. "That your girlfriend?"

Lee's brown eyes narrowed "Must be my lucky day." He walked toward his powder blue '67 Chevy, staring down the tall, slim woman standing by the car. She was dressed in a cream suit with a matching pair of heels. Her blonde hair was pulled back in a silk scarf, eyes hidden by big Jackie O sunglasses. Gold hoops hung from her slightly pointy tipped ears. She reminded Lee of Grace Kelly.

He took her hand, raised it to his thin lips and kissed it. "Hello Ellasbeth, looking lovely as usual." Lee flashed his trademark surfer-boy smile. "The last time I saw you, you were throwing bouquets at priests and having quite a fit of hysterics over Trenton." Ellasbeth Withon stood emotionless, glaring at Lee through the sunglasses.

"Right, I'm sure you really don't want to reminisce about that. I wasn't in my happy place either, so I'm sorry for the things that the demon said to you while he possessed me."

She lowered the sunglasses on her nose, her jade eyes peeking over the rims, "Are you done with this banal small talk?"

"Sure, what can I do for you?"

"Not here," Ellasbeth glanced around, looking nervous, "We can talk in the car. I need a ride back to my hotel."

Lee walked around to the passenger side, opening the door for Ellasbeth. "You're not staying with Trent?"

"I am not here for a reunion with the cold bastard." Lee moved his hand away, as she slammed the door shut.  _Curious_  he thought as he got in and started up the car.

"Does he know you're here? He doesn't have a hit out on you, does he?"

"I am not sure." She said, removing the sunglasses. "I talked to Jonathan a few days ago. He told me Trenton and his witch went into the Ever After a few months ago. They brought back a sample of elf blood. I offered to renew our engagement to help him with the cure. He rejected the offer."

"Ouch, I'm sorry."

"I want that sample." Her eyes shone at Lee with intensity. "You are friends with him."

"Whoa, hold on there." Lee said," Its not like we're best buddies. We get together for breakfast, maybe go hunting in his woods, but he never leaves me alone when I'm there. Jonathan or Quen usually follow us around."

"Quen left and he threatened Jonathan."

Lee looked at her, smiling, "He's vulnerable." Ellasbeth nodded in agreement." It's not easy stealing from a Kalamack. What's in it for me sunshine?"

"You get the brimstone. I want the biodrugs."

"This is more than a little petty theft, isn't it?"

"You could say that." Ellasbeth's lips formed a subtle smile. "Are you with me?" Lee's warm laughter filled the car.

"Sure, why not?"

****

The small bedroom was hazy with mid-morning sunlight. My legs ached, wanting to stretch out in Rachel's old twin bed. I couldn't bring myself to move. Rachel was snuggled next to me. If I moved, she may wake up and I didn't want her to. After our second round, she started crying, feeling guilty for betraying his memory. I wasn't planning on staying, but I couldn't leave her in an upset state, so I wrapped my arms around her. And with each soft kiss she placed on my face, I felt far removed from Trent Kalamack, the murdering drug lord bastard. I stayed awake until she fell asleep and then I dozed off. I was content holding her in my arms and fearful of the morning after regret.

"How long have we been sleeping?" Her voice broke me out of my thoughts.

"We slept here all night." Rachel frowned at me. I stretched out my arm and glanced at my watch. "Its about 10:30."

"Crap on toast. I gotta call Ivy." Panicked, she stumbled over me and fell out of the bed, onto the floor. I moved to help her up. Her eyes scanned my nude body, as I helped her to stand.

"Do I look better than you imagined?" I lowered my voice, aiming for a sultry tone. I did a quick, playful peck on her forehead. Her soft touch teased my stomach.

"You better get dressed, elf."

I pulled her hands to my lips, kissing and biting her knuckles, "Are you sure?" Our eyes met, and she hesitated with a response.

"Yeah, I really need to let Ivy know I'm ok." I nodded, admitting defeat. We started getting dressed.

"Do you regret last night?" I asked. I finished putting my pants on and sat down on the bed. My dress shirt was unbuttoned. Rachel stood across the room, topless with her jeans on. She saw my stare and quickly slid into her sweatshirt. It felt like she was standing on the opposite side of a canyon.

"Not at all." She blushed. "It…you were good."

"You have that look on your face."

"What look?" Rachel sighed as she crossed the room, searching for her socks.

"You know the look. What are you thinking?"

"I'm not sure what I want."

"I already told you, I'll take what you're willing to offer."

"What if its nothing? Will you act like a spoiled brat and try to kill me?"

"Don't flatter yourself, Morgan. If I couldn't kill you because of the sins of my father, I'm not going to get worked up over a one night stand."  _I got the desire to fuck her out of my system. We can return to the way things were,_ I thought.  _It was just one night_ , my inner voice consoled me,  _it was just one kiss, one touch too much; just pure simple lust_. As I watched her, I buttoned my shirt and heard a nagging voice in my head whisper,  _Liar_.

"I better get going." My voice sound flat and unsure. "Would you want to go out for dinner sometime?"

"Are you asking me out on a date?"

I shrugged and then got off of the bed. I reached into my back pocket, pulling out a slim gold case. I took out one of my business cards. I walked over to Rachel and clasped her hand, forcing her to take the business card. "My personal cell phone number is on there." I said. I put a finger to her lips when she started to protest. "I know you miss him, but its not a bad thing to have someone to help you heal the wound he left behind."

"You assume I'm going to say yes." She looked up at me, her eyes demanding yet unreadable. Like an instinct my hand touched her cheek.

"I don't know. My luck isn't the greatest with girls." She kissed me.

"It will never work out, you know, with you being involved in numerous illegal activities." Rachel said catching her breath. I kissed her back.

"My wicked little witch forgets that she isn't so lily white either." I replied in a hoarse whisper. I smiled, laughing internally at the idea of having pet names like  _Murdering Bastard_ and _Demon Kin._ I kissed her again, with force, letting my tongue slip past her lips. Her hand tousled my soft hair. "I'll see you for dinner sometime."


	3. Chapter 3

Ellasbeth spotted the tall, painfully thin elf at the restaurant's entrance. She waved to catch his attention. She smiled as he approached her table.

"It is good to see you Jonathan. I was worried." Ellasbeth gestured for him to take a seat.

"I appreciate your concern." He sat across from her. She looked perfect in her tan slacks and navy shirt. "You know how his temperamental he can be." Ellasbeth winced, not wanting to remember the bruises and black eye.

"You should come back to Seattle with me." She reached out and touched Jonathan's hand. "Your services would be better appreciated." He moved his hand reaching for the menu.

"Trenton is my responsibility." Ellasbeth sighed, signaling the waiter. They ordered food. She frowned, as Jonathan people watched.

"Does he know you are here?"

"No. He left around sunset last night. He had not returned when I left."

Ellasbeth snickered. "New girlfriend?"

"I don't know. We have not been talking." Jonathan unfolded the napkin and placed it over his lap.

"I made arrangements with someone to get the blood sample and his genetic research documents." She pushed a lock of her hair behind her ear as she leaned closer to Jonathan. "I need you to draw a map or give me directions. He never let me get close enough to his 'businesses'."

Jonathan's lips twisted into a cruel smirk. He took a sip from the glass of water. "Isn't there any other way to resolve this?"

She sat back, green eyes shooting daggers at her companion. "You are still protecting him." Ellasbeth accused, "He threatened you and you are…"

"Protecting Mr. Kalamack's business interests." His voice was calm. " I do not have the authority to negotiate on his behalf, but I'm sure he would meet with you to come to an agreement regarding the sample."

Ellasbeth's hands balled into tight fists, turning her knuckles white. "I will only tell you this because I care about you." She hissed, "The compound will be broken into on Monday night." She stood up, tossing her napkin on the table. "I would not be there if I were you." The young blonde stormed off. Jonathan took another sip of water as another figure approached the table. The scar faced man sat down.

"You certainly have a way with the ladies." Quen quipped.

"I don't know who she hired, but she said it would happen Monday."

"I'll talk to Morgan and Jenks. We'll be ready." Quen attempted to reassure Jonathan.

"This wouldn't be happening if I hadn't overstepped my bounds."

"Trenton will get over it." Quen smiled as the waiter brought over two plates overflowing with salad greens, cheese and grilled chicken. "Do you think Ellasbeth would mind?"

The usually somber Jonathan laughed, "I could use the company."

*****

_Later that night…._

Lee sat back in his office chair. He lit a cigarette. He had quit smoking years ago, but picked it up again when Algaliarept possessed him. He kept going over Ellasbeth's plan. It should work he thought. Breaking into the Kalamack compound was going to be a breeze, since Lee was the one who set the wards. He propped his feet up on the desk, staring at the wall. He wasn't happy that he would have to share the spoils with that uppity elf bitch. They had dinner the other night, to discuss the break in. She was flirty, sending all the right signals. The minute he tried to put the moves on her, she turned to ice. It didn't surprise him that Trent preferred going to jail than getting married to her.

He exhaled smoke and tapped a line, creating a circle. He chanted the familiar Latin. The smell of burnt amber filled the room.

"Stanley Collin Saladan!" The velvet clad figure gasped. "Its been ages, love."

"A pleasure to see you again, Al." Lee snuffed out the cigarette. "I need your help learning a curse."

"All things for a price." The demon grinned.

"Of course. I want to learn how to twist this curse." Lee got up from his desk, grabbing the spell book from the drawer. He showed Al the page through the circle.

"Ooooo," Algaliarept cooed, "Quite a torturous spell. Someone must have really got on your bad side."

"Will you teach me how to do it? There are pieces of the Latin phrases missing."

"For your soul, I will teach you."

Lee smiled, "A soul is a little pricey for a few phrases. I have something better to offer. Remember Ellasbeth?"

The demon grinned. "Ahhh, yes, the young lady who was to be Mrs. Trenton Aloysius Kalamack? We really got on well during the rehearsal dinner."

"I will give her to you for one night, to do with as you please, as payment for teaching me the curse."

"Two nights and minor demon mark." Al countered.

Lee paused for a whole second, feeling a smidge of regret passing through him.  _The demon shouldn't hurt her too much_ , he thought.  _Bitch shouldn't have turned me down_. "It's a deal." Lee lowered the circle and gave his wrist to Al. The demon traced a circle on Lee's wrist and put a slash through it. After the mark was drawn, the Latin words of the spell flowed into Lee's mind.

"Are you satisfied Stanley Collin Saladan?"

Lee nodded, "You are free to do as you please with Ellasbeth Withon for two nights." Algaliarept bowed, disappearing in a smoke cloud. Lee chuckled, remembering the games he played with Trent when they were young. The end game was near and Lee was playing to win.

****

I yawned and looked at the clock sitting on my dresser. I would have to go meet Al soon for our weekly lesson. "Raaaachel!" I groaned when I heard Jenks' voice. "Your boyfriend left a message. He really wants you to go to Rynn's party tonight." At least they're ok with it, whatever it is. After Trent left my mom's, I came home to the church. I didn't realize his scent was all over me. Jenks started the good natured teasing immediately. I was expecting Ivy to lose it. She surprised me. She just tossed her hair back, and smiled. As long as he doesn't hurt me, she won't hurt him. I guess whatever she has going on with Rynn has mellowed her out.

"Jenks, leave Rachel alone." Ivy scolded the pixy. She leaned in the doorway of my room, smiling. "Ceri's waiting. She brought over some invitation samples." Jenks fluttered above Ivy's shoulder.

"Does she know about the two lovebirds yet?"

Ivy smirked, "Hmmm, maybe we could plan a double wedding? Trent is letting Ceri and Quen use his gardens."

"It was just one night guys." I protested. I could feel the color rush to my cheeks, thinking of Trent's kisses. I kept telling myself it was a lapse in judgment. Jenks and Ivy laughed.

Jenks heard one of his pixy kids causing a commotion and flew away to investigate. Ivy and I joined Ceri in our living area. The coffee table was covered in various shades of paper; each had a different texture and design on them. Ceri was smiling; her stomach was bulging through her flowing tunic.

"How many more weeks?" I asked. Her smile got larger

"9 more weeks." She said. "I'm so happy you and Ivy are willing to help me with the wedding plans." Ivy and I looked at each other. I figured I might as well live vicariously through Ceri. She's having a baby and a wedding. Her and Quen were in love and had a shot at normal. My life was missing a lot of normal.

We sat around looking at the different invitation samples and talking about bridesmaid dresses. Ceri had it in her head that Ivy and I were going to be her bridesmaids. She also planned to ask Keasley to walk her down the aisle. After a while, Jenks came in. He set himself down on one of the blue invitations.

"So Ceri, did you hear the news?"

"What news?" She looked at me and then Ivy.

"Rachel's got a new boyfriend." Jenks stated in a sing-song voice.

She smiled, "Why didn't you tell me? Is it Marshal? He seems really nice."

Before I could answer, Jenks chimed in "She's seeing Trent." Ceri was still smiling, but it wasn't as bright as before.

"We're not really dating." I followed up quickly, glaring at the laughing pixy. Ceri let the subject drop. Ivy stood up.

"Sorry to cut this short." She announced. "I still have to shower and get ready for tonight." I was happy she got on well with Rynn, but it felt like every time they had a date planned, Ivy blew it out of proportion. I felt like she was trying to make me jealous. Looking at my watch, I saw I had about 15 minutes to get ready to meet Al.

"Oh Ceri, I'm sorry too. It's that time of the week again." I helped her gather up the paper invitations.

"So what should I tell lover boy if he calls again?" Jenks asked. He would be holding down the fort this weekend. I hated putting the responsibility on him since Matalina was ill. Ivy was more than likely going to stay with Rynn all weekend and I had a study date with Al.

"I'm visiting my demon kin."

"Rachel, do you always have to provoke him?" Ceri asked.

"He's fun to provoke." I shrugged. I do have way too much fun needling him.

Jenks laughed, "I can only imagine the ways you 'provoke' him." He hovered around my shoulder. "C'mon, let me see you off." It became a tradition, he would make sure I got to Al on time and he would be the first to greet me when I return. He landed on my shoulder and I motioned for Ceri to join us. Occasionally she liked to say hi to Al, though I don't know why. He treated her like crap. We waited in the garden and I reached out with my second sight. I looked into the ley line and there was no sign of Al.

"Rache, what's going on?"

"I don't know Jenks. He's not in the line." I felt nauseous. Where is Al? I looked to Ceri and she shrugged her shoulders.

"You could try summoning him?" She suggested. I shook my head. I really didn't want to call Al.

"Maybe he's screening a new recruit?" Jenks said. I looked into the line again, still no Al.

"Maybe he's giving me a Saturday night off?" Wishful thinking on my part, but Al has surprised me in the past.

"You know what that means?" Jenks said," You can go to that damn party with Trent."

"I don't think that's a good idea Jenks." I looked at Ceri for some support. "I think I should hang around here. In case Al's running late. Besides, Ceri and I need to pick out wedding invites."

"I already picked the baby blue with silver lilies." She said. "Gally is never late. I think something must have come up."

"You don't think he's in trouble with Newt?"

"Rache, who cares? You got a free Saturday night." Jenks was more excited about this than me. Something didn't feel right. "C'mon, I'll get my girls to work on that red mop of yours." Ceri didn't look as concerned as I thought she would be over this.

"You didn't arrange something with Al so I could go out tonight with Trent did you?"

She shook her head. "No, he would have charged too much for the favor."

My demon mentor was missing and I was whining about going to a party with Trent. I thought of the weight of his body on top of me, his voice whispering sweet naughty nothings in my ear. Suddenly, the case of the missing demon didn't seem all that important anymore.

****

The hotel suite was dark. The drapes were pulled shut. Ellasbeth couldn't tell if it was day or night. She was in the small bedroom of her hotel suite, sitting on the window bench. Her blonde hair was disheveled and hung like a shroud around her bruised face. The white terry cloth robe hung loosely on her. One hand gripped the front of the robe, helping it stay closed. The other hand clutched a bottle of cabernet. Her body ached, and her green eyes were puffy and red from crying. He told her she would scream by the time he was through with her, and she did. The tears started again and she took a long drink from the wine bottle. She was torn between crying or screaming with rage. She was pissed at herself for trusting the demon.

It was waiting for her on the love seat when she came out of the bathroom. At first she thought it was Trent. Ellasbeth assumed that after her lunch date with Jonathan, she would be hearing from her ex-fiancé. It started off with icy banter giving away to a warmer exchange. The lilting, flirty tone in his voice should have clued her in that it wasn't Trent. It was years since the last time he spoke to her with such warmness. She didn't realize it was a demon until it pulled her close. Its burnt scent was what gave it away. She tried to get away but her magic skills were almost nil and it laughed at every weak kick and punch.

"Ellasbeth, you were supposed to meet me an hour ago?" She looked across the dark room. Lee was dressed up, his black hair slicked back and out of his eyes for once. "Remember, the vampire's party is tonight?" She turned away, taking another drink.

Lee looked at her, almost feeling sorry for giving her to the demon. "What happened?" He feigned concern.

"It made me think it was Trenton." She shuddered, trying to pull the robe closer. "I didn't realize it wasn't him at first. I thought he came here to talk. I saw Jonathan earlier so it made sense that he would tell Trent. It sounded like him and looked like him." Lee approached her with caution, not happy that she talked to Jonathan. As he sat down on the window bench, Ellasbeth turned her head away. "He called me Beth when we first started dating. We were happy, but we screwed it up. I thought that if he ever called me Beth again, that he would have forgiven me." Lee reached to take the bottle away. She moved. "The demon called me Beth too." He watched her take another swig from the bottle.

"Ellasbeth give me the bottle."

"I thought he forgave me for sleeping with the other man, but it was the demon." Her voice cracked. "He had his witch send her demon after me." With her defense down, Lee managed to pull the bottle away from her. He set it on the floor beside him. He turned his head, hiding his smirk.  _So she thinks Rachel Morgan sent Al after her._ Her body was shaking.  _Algaliarept really worked her over_ , he thought as he tried to smooth her hair.

Ellasbeth winced at Lee's touch. "Trenton tried to be cruel once. I scratched his pretty face and he bled. He hit me back. He told me he didn't want to hurt me, and he cried." From the shadows her hair made, Lee thought he saw her lips form a smile. "The demon acted just like he did that night. The demon didn't cry though and he hurt me. I begged him to change to someone else, but he didn't. He said he liked the way I responded to him." She tried to fight sobbing, resisting Lee's insistence to hold her.

"I won't let him hurt you again." Lee lied. "I can keep you safe from him." He helped her stand up. He tried to hold his breath; her natural lilac scent was buried beneath the stench of red wine and burnt amber. "Come on; let's get you a nice shower started." They hobbled to the bathroom. Lee turned the light on and she buried her head against his shoulder. He propped her against the wall. The bright light brought out the matching black eyes and split lip she was trying to hide with her hair. A pang of sympathy rose through Lee as he regulated the shower's temperature.

"Why do I need to shower?"

"I can take you someplace safe. There's a party with lots of people happening tonight. Remember, we're supposed to be going together. You'll be ok there with me."

"Not like this. I can't go out." She tried to hide her face. "I can't do it."

"Shhh, I'll keep you safe." He held out a fist with his pinky extended, "Pinky swear?" Lee smiled as she gingerly mimicked his gestured. He wrapped his pinky finger around hers and shook. "I know some ley line spells that can disguise those bruises." He gently kissed her forehead, ignoring her angry stare. "You'll be the prettiest girl at the party." Lee's arm snaked around her. He helped her over to the shower. Ellasbeth reluctantly let him help her slip off the bathrobe. He gasped, shocked at the bruises and the long scratches that were on her arms and back.

She got in the shower, cringing as the hot water ran over the scratches. Forgetting that Lee was there waiting for her, she collapsed down onto the shower's floor. The hot water was starting to feel good. Her hands traced the tiny rivers of water flowing to the shower drain. Her body would heal, but she wasn't sure if her memories would.

*****

I can't say I was enjoying Rynn Cormel's party. He was hosting the party in the old Pizza Piscary building that he remodeled. The hors d'oevres were mediocre and the string quartet he hired was overrated. Only a few couples took advantage of the dance floor. I watched, feeling envious and sad, reminded of the rehearsal dinner and dancing with Rachel.

Jonathan lingered at my side for about a half hour, before he left to go wait for me in the limo. It's not like we were really talking to each other anyway. After he left, Ivy Tamwood and Cormel caught up with me. After a several painful minutes of small talk and cold stares from Tamwood, Rynn invited me back to his office. Then I spent an hour of the party in Rynn's office on the second floor. He wanted to discuss the idea of sharing 30% of my Brimstone profits. If I agreed to it, I had Rynn's protection from possible vampires trying to poach my clientele. I can honestly say I was only half heartedly listening to what he was saying even though the 30% was a perfect deal and was a small price to pay. My mind kept drifting off to other thoughts. I shook the master vampire's hand, in agreement. As I opened his office door to leave, I was surprised by Ivy hovering nearby. She gestured to me to follow her.

"I'll show you back to the main rooms. Rynn's floor plan is a little confusing."

"Thanks." I debated about asking her about Rachel. She was unpredictable and overprotective of her roommate.

"Tonight's her night to meet with Al." Ivy volunteered. I drew a blank. Seeing my confusion, she added, "He's the demon she made the deal with." I tensed, silently adding  _the deal she made to rescue me._

"Thanks for letting me know."

"I will kill you if you do anything to harm Rachel." I felt the weight of her stare. Not knowing how to respond to the threat, I ran a hand through my hair. We rounded the corner and came to the second floor balcony. The music and idle chatter filled the silent void between us. We were both pleasantly surprised to see Rachel looking annoyed and talking with Lee Saladan. She looked up and smiled as Ivy and I walked down the curved staircase. Lee turned, raising his wine glass in greeting.

"What is he doing here?" I muttered under my breath.

"Rynn wants to talk to him about the gambling boats. I told him it was a bad idea. He's worse than you." Ivy whispered back.

"Thanks for the compliment." I replied dryly.

"Just think about it, ok Rache?" He said his smile wide like a Cheshire cat. Rachel's green eyes darted away from mine nervously. He clasped my hand, "Trent, always good to see you. We have to get together soon." Before I could greet Lee, Ivy cleared her throat.

"Rynn's ready to meet with you Lee."

"I hope to hear from you soon Rachel. Call me for lunch sometime, old man." He did another salute with his wine glass before following Ivy upstairs. She glanced behind glaring at Rachel and I. Reason number 42 to forget about pursuing a romantic relationship with Rachel: jealous living vampire roommate.

"The purple looks good on you." She smiled. Her hair was pulled up and she was dressed in a simple black dress.

"Ivy told me you couldn't make it tonight."

"Change of plans. Al never showed up." She looked worried.

"I'm happy you're here. Jonathan was a lousy date."

She chuckled, "Where is the tall freak?"

"He abandoned me and is sitting alone in the limo." I took her hand and raised it to my lips, kissing it. "I would really like to dance with you." Rachel followed me to the dance floor. I pulled her into motion with the music. Her hands rested on my shoulders, relaxed.

"Ivy wasn't too mean was she?" Was that concern I heard in Rachel's voice.

"No, she just wanted to let me know where I stand." She let her head rest against my shoulder and I heard her inhale. "So what did Lee want?"

"You smell good." She said dodging the question.

As Rachel and I danced, I looked around at the other party guests. As I glanced around I stopped when I saw the blonde, with her hair curling down her back, dressed in a strapless royal blue dress. Matching gloves went up her arms. She looked graceful and stiff as she always did. Ellasbeth glared, subtly waving at me. Lee approached her, slipping his arm around her waist and kissing her cheek, smirking at my shocked look. A knot formed in my stomach. Jonathan never called her back and now she was here, with Lee of all people.

"Trent what's wrong?" Rachel placed her hand on my chest and then she looked up at Ellasbeth. I put an arm around her and lead her off the dance floor. Did he ask Rachel to work with him? Is that why she didn't answer my question?

"How much did he offer you?"

"What is she doing here?"

"What did Lee want?"

"Answers first elf boy." She demanded.

"She's not here for me if that's what you're thinking."

"I told Lee to go Turn himself."

I tightened my grip on her arm, she winced. "What else did you talk about?"

"Will you cut it out? He asked me if I would help him with something involving you. He didn't give any details. I said no, Trent." I dropped her arm.

"Sorry." I crossed my arms, "Can you give me a ride home?"

"You spaz out on me and want me to take you home." Her hands were on her hips, "Forget it. Anyway isn't Jon-boy waiting for you in the limo?"

"Can you quiet down?" I said, "I think Jonathan is in on whatever it is that's going on. I can't have him take me home, I don't know if I'll make it."

"What?" I noticed others starting to stare at us. A flash bulb caught Rachel's attention. I had a feeling that we were going to make the gossip column once again.

"Please, can you give me a ride home? I can explain everything on the way back to my place." Her expression softened when I said please. I offered my arm to her. She took it without hesitation. Her hand clasped mine. Another flash bulb went off. Our arms were linked as we left the old Pizza Piscary building. Ignoring the Gray Ghost limo, I allowed Rachel to lead the way to her red car.

"Sa'han!" I heard Jonathan calling me as I got in Rachel's car.

"Are you going to acknowledge him?" She asked, jamming the key in the ignition.

"Just drive." As we left the parking lot, I told Rachel about Jonathan talking to Ellasbeth about the blood sample, my request to cease communication with her, and the uneasiness that fell between him and me.  _Et tu Brute?_  I thought as I contemplated Jonathan's fate.


	4. Chapter 4

Lee helped the weary elf woman out of the elevator. Ellasbeth leaned on his arm as they walked down the hallway to her hotel suite. She was relieved Lee kept his mouth shut. The witch was a chatterbox the whole way back to the hotel. As soon as the door closed behind them, she kicked off her heels and tugged off the arm length gloves.

"Do you need help with the dress zipper?" She glared as Lee casually loosened the tie around his neck.

"I can manage."

"I wouldn't mind staying the night to make sure the demons stay away."

"I do not want you to stay." She said, walking to the suite's bedroom, "Thank you for the offer."

Ellasbeth disappeared into the suite's bedroom. Lee sighed creating a circle and chanting. Big Al with held the final Latin phrase for the spell. Lee didn't realize it until he attempted to try it out on a human guinea pig.

The familiar form of the demon appeared in Lee's circle. "Stanley Collin Saladan, you finally realized you were missing something."

"The rest of the spell now, or else the agreement is off."

"I apologize, but I had to make sure I would be on the right side of the lines. I do have a date to keep tonight." The demon's eyes focused on the bedroom door. Ellasbeth stood in the doorway.

"Why?" She asked Lee. "I thought I could trust you. You were so kind to me earlier."

"The missing phrase now," Lee demanded from Al, ignoring the distraught elf. The demon complied as the circle collapsed.

Ellasbeth summoned all her will power not to cry as Lee dropped the circle around Algaliarept. Lee left, calling someone on his cell phone. "Things are a go," he said with a smirk, leaving the hotel suite without looking back. The demon remained, un-circled and dressed in green velvet and ruffles. His appearance reminded Ellasbeth of a character from a Jane Austin novel.

"Miss me lover?" He smiled. "You don't have to hide behind those appearance charms. You're still beautiful with the bruises." Ellasbeth's eyes glanced around the room, wishing she would have paid more attention to her ley line instructors.

"Please go." She stepped away as Al moved toward her.

"Oh Beth, we went through this last night. I am compelled to do the bidding of the person who summoned me. Unless you can bind me and erase the compulsion to do the bidding of Stanley Collin Saladan." He continued, stalking her like prey, "But we both know that you don't have the skills to do it, love."

"Surely we can make an agreement." She resisted the urge to punch Al as the demon curled a finger around a lock of her hair.

"For the cost of your soul, we could, but I don't think you're willing to part with that." Al purred into her ear, "Think of him for me. I do so love the way you fear him and desire him." She closed her eyes, feeling Al's tongue slither up her neck. Her thoughts drifted to a neutral subject, her favorite beach in California, the latest pair of Jimmy Choo's that she just had to have, anything but Trent.

Algaliarept twisted her blonde locks and pulled hard on them. Ellasbeth cried out. "Now Beth, I don't like hurting you. I'm a demon, not a sadist. You have to start cooperating." He let go of her hair, pushing her into the bedroom. She stumbled over to the bed. Laughing he pounced her, almost playfully. A flash of her and Trent when they first met popped into her head. The demon smiled, shifting from green velvet, to the image of her ex. "Show me more."

"No, I have years of memories, not this one. Please not this one."

"And we have hours of time." The demon touched her face, brushing away the lone tear that escaped from her eyes.

_They were 21 and it was their first vacation together._ _Trent_ _suggested it since they would both have time off from their studies at_ _Princeton_ _. They stayed at a bed and breakfast in_ _Niagara_ _on the_ _Lake_ _, a few miles away from the falls. He was taking a nap, when she returned from visiting one of the numerous wineries in the area. As she put her bags down, she pounced him, laughing._

_"Miss me sweetness?" she asked, tousling his soft hair._ _Trent_ _'s green eyes blinked, a lazy smirk formed on his lips._

_"I fell asleep counting the hours until your return, love." She kissed him, pressing her body against his. He seemed content enough, as she continued kissing and touching him, trying to provoke a response._

_They have been engaged since 12 and just started seeing each other a few months ago. She thought their engagement died with_ _Trent_ _'s father, but was surprised when the cute elf nervously asked her out on a date._

_She giggled kissing him with more force, feeling his hips squirming beneath her. Trent broke the kiss, pushing her away. "You are so difficult to read."Ellasbeth pouted. "Sometimes I think you want me to touch you, but then you build this wall around you."_

_He was leaning against the pillow. She thought he could look so naïve and innocent at times, especially when she tried to get him to be more intimate with her._

_"I'm sorry, Beth. I'm just not that exp…" He hesitated, a blush creeping up his ears. "I really have had no luck with girls and…" He stopped as she pulled him on top of her. Ellasbeth smiled at the panicked look on his face. Her hand brushed through his feathery hair._ _Trent_ _leaned in and kissed her, parting her lips with his tongue. She moaned, wrapping her legs around his waist, pulling him closer. The scent of…_

Brimstone and burnt amber filled her nose. She bit down hard on the exploring tongue in her mouth. Algaliarept shrieked, wiping blood away from his lips. Ellasbeth laughed at the demon. She hurt it. Al reached back and slapped her. She winced for a second and started laughing again.

"Oh Beth, I really wish you would be more cooperative." Al stuttered, "It's going to be a long and painful night for you." Her laughter continued, ringing in the demon's ears.

My compound was silent as Rachel and I moved through the hallways. She seemed shocked that I invited her up to my room. I surprised myself that I invited her but I did not want to be alone tonight. I felt like Rachel was the only person I could trust. Seeing Ellasbeth at Cormel's party, with Lee, was un-nerving. The thought that Jonathan may have played a part in her being in Cincinnati, had me feeling numb and plotting things I did not want to do. The man was my guardian since my mother died.

We entered my room, "Lights 40%." I wanted the lights dim, my poor attempt at trying to create a romantic atmosphere in a room of black and gray. Rachel looked around the sitting area and whistled.

"Sometimes I think I picked the wrong profession." She smiled, trying to make a joke.

"You can always work with me." She did not respond so I went into my changing room, throwing the charcoal jacket on the floor. I undid the tie and the top two buttons on the purple shirt. I glanced at the comfortable pajamas, folded neatly on top of my dresser. I wanted to change into them but knowing Rachel's penchant for snooping, I returned to my sitting area. I was surprised to see she opened the balcony's doors and was staring out into the forest instead of riffling through my personal effects.

"We should go riding sometime." I sat down in the chair by the doors. The night breeze was cool and brought the scent of pine trees into the room. Rachel looked over her shoulder at me and then returned to gazing out into the woods.

"Would you give me another 10 minute head start?" She had a wry smile on her lips as she turned away from the balcony. I crooked my finger, and she came over. I noticed the long slits in the skirt of her black dress as she lifted the fabric to straddle my lap. Unsure if she wanted to, she finally leaned in kissing my lips, soft and teasing.

"Only if you stole from me again. Or does my wicked witch want me to hunt her again?" I put my hand on her neck and tried to hold her close, attempting to steal another kiss. She tensed up and pulled away.

"Not really."

"It would be different from the last time." I licked my lips, speaking low. "It would just be us, no hounds." She shuddered as I touched her bare shoulder. "If I caught you, I could claim you under the rights of tradition."

"Trent, cut it out. You're kind of scaring me with the whole creepy elf bit."

"You don't look scared." Her eyes were closed, leaving me wondering what she was imagining.

"Ok, the idea of you in your riding outfit is hot," She softly giggled, "But this whole tradition thing is a little creepy. Besides, you probably already covered that ground with Ellasbeth."

"You assume too much."

"She looked pretty tonight."

"I guess." My hand played with the band of her thigh high that was peeking out from the high slits of her dress. I didn't want to talk. I wanted to pin her against the black sheets on my bed. I wanted to hear her say my name in that raspy whisper she has as she comes.

"What are you going to do about Jonathan?" Rachel interrupted my thoughts. She pushed my hand away.

I smiled, my patience was fading. "I'll deal with that problem tomorrow morning." Jonathan, the party, Lee with Ellasbeth… they were all in the far corner of my thoughts. My attention was devoted to red haired siren sitting on my lap.

As I caressed her cheek our eyes met. She scared me, but I could fix her. I still had my father's research notes. I waited six long months for this moment. "Rachel, I want to tell you something." I took a deep breath, feeling like the awkward 14 year old again. I wasn't confessing my undying love. It's just a crush.

"You don't have to. I already figured it out."

"Really?" I arched a pale eyebrow at her. "I didn't realize I was being so obvious."

"Oh hell Trent! I don't like the tall freak but you don't have to kill him." She stood up, almost tripping on her dress's skirt, "What happened to the 'I want to be more than this'." She mimicked me. I was not in the mood for this.

"This is not what I had in mind when I invited you up here."

"How long has he been working with you? Is killing Jon boy really necessary?"

"Jonathan knows how deep I value loyalty and what the consequences are for betraying that loyalty." I made my voice flat and emotionless. "And don't act all self righteous. You deal with demons and I'm not the only murderer you fucked. Remember who set the bomb on Lee's boat."

"You're a bastard."

"Good, at least we agree on something." I narrowed my eyes, annoyed and angered. The night was going to get a lot lonelier. Standing I grabbed her arm and escorted her over to the door. We both hesitated. Something wasn't right and I felt a slight tingle in the air, like someone was trying to tap the line running through my house. I dropped Rachel's arm.

"Did you do that?" I accused her.

"No." The lights flickered and then went out. I would have to remind Jonathan or his replacement to have the emergency lighting extended into the residential areas of the compound.

"A light spell at your convenience Ms. Morgan would be wonderful."

"Do you have any candles?" she asked, "Ceri taught me how to light candles."

I sighed. At least we had my night vision to rely on. "Do you have that pathetic splat gun of yours?"

"I didn't pack it. I wasn't planning on doing any bodyguard work tonight."

"Ok, we'll have to go to my back office." My hunting rifles were down in the stables. The closest firearm was the small handgun I kept in the back office, just incase a bad deal went down. The witch kept her mouth shut. I opened the door and we started our journey through the darkness. My hand was clamped down on Rachel's wrist, leading us to my back office. I was very thankful for my superior elf night vision as we avoided furniture and other obstacles in the living areas.

"Don't you think it's odd? We haven't seen any of your security thugs anywhere." Rachel mused.

"They're probably taking care of the intruders. It is what I pay them to do." I opened the stairwell door, pulling Rachel down the stairs.

"Or Jon could have sent them away."

"For someone who does not want any harm to come to Jonathan, you are not helping his case Rachel." I signaled to her to be quiet as we stepped out into the hallway. With the emergency lighting on, the shadows played on the wall reminding me of a scene from one of those Hollywood slasher movies. I heard faint voices off in the distance. The back office was just a short sprint down this hall and to the left. "I can hear voices in the distance. It's too faint for me to tell if they are my people. We have to be quick and quiet." I jogged to the end of the hall with Rachel following. The voices were getting closer, but they were not near my secondary office yet. I unlocked the door, holding it open for Rachel.

It was dark in the office. Its one of my favorite rooms, surrounded by potted plants and the shaded deck. The desk was empty, I hardly did legitimate work in here. Rachel snooped around the wet bar. She decided on not having anything and plopped down on long couch. I knelt down in front of the chair by the porch doors. I felt the handle of the gun and pulled it out. I heard two sets of footsteps and hushed voices approaching the office. I clicked the safety off and motioned to Rachel to follow me out on to the deck. We crouched behind a series of large potted plants.

I saw the shadows of two men enter the room. The tall one I recognized as Jonathan. I assumed the other one was Lee.

"So the information is in here?" Lee asked.

"Yes." Jonathan went behind the small desk, searching the drawers. Lee decided to help himself to some of the rum in the wet bar. With the handgun drawn, I approached the doors.

"Looking for my maple candy stash again?"

Jonathan jumped, "Sa'han."

My back was turned to Lee, ignoring him for the moment, "I'm not your Sa'han any more." My actions felt like they were in slow motion. I aimed. Jonathan bowed his head, a stoic gesture. As I pulled the trigger, Rachel pushed me. I caught my balance, looking up to see Jonathan fall to the floor. Rachel looked at me, horrified. I don't blame her; I was horrified at myself too. I dropped the gun. I just killed the man who raised me since I was 10.

Lee was laughing, pouring three shots of whiskey. He handed a glass to me and Rachel. He and I raised our glasses, and downed the shot. Rachel looked at me, looked at Lee, and then down at the shot glass in her hand. She tossed the caramel colored liquid in my face.

"Rachel, entertaining as always my dear." Lee said. I wiped my face on my dress shirt sleeve. "Did you have time to think about my offer?"

"Yes."

"And?" She hesitated, looking at me.

"Rachel," I pleaded. My voice sounded so small and pathetic. "I'm sorry."

"Go Turn yourself Trent" She said, turning away from me. Lee smiled.

"Great, so you'll let me use your blackmail material to put Trent away?"

"You misunderstood Lee." She said, leaning on the door frame leading to the deck. "I'm through with both of you."

"That's unfortunate Rachel." Lee raised his hand, flinging a spell toward Rachel.

"No!" I jumped, making contact with Rachel's legs. She hit the deck with a thud. I felt Lee's spell surge through me. I tried to stand up, but fell down to my knees. I heard Lee groan. My vision was beginning to blur. I thought I saw Jonathan knock Lee down and start to kick him.

"Trent." Rachel snapped her fingers. I felt drugged as I turned my head to look at her. She was kneeling in front of me. I felt the warmth of her hand on my shoulder. Her other hand reached out and held mine. I wanted to sleep. "Stay with me Trent."

"You ok?"

"The spell hit you Trent. I would have had my circle up in time you stupid elf." My eyes closed. I smiled. The pretty woman was holding her hand out to me. Her blonde hair was light and feathery, like mine.  _Trenton_ _…_  My mother's voice was calling me. "Trent, wake up." Rachel demanded.

"I want to see my mom Rachel." Rachel's hand rubbed my cheek.

"Sa'han?" Jonathan's voice was behind me. "What's wrong with him?" I turned to look at him, but it was blurred. Blood was dripping down his arm.

"He intercepted a spell Lee cast." She sounded worry," Can you send a car to get Ceri? I'm not sure if I can counter this on my own." She slapped me. Jonathan hissed. "Keep you eyes opened Trent."

I blinked, "I'm sorry Rachel. I'm no good." My arm reached out, wanting to touch her, "Would you love me if I didn't kill Jonathan? I tried, but missed. I'll fire him instead. Jon you're fired." My words sounded slurred.

"Trent, I would really love for you to stay awake. Ceri is coming over. Please stay awake." I felt her fingers play with my hair.  _Let's go for a walk through the woods. We have time before dinner…_

"I'm sorry. I have to go. My mom wants to go for a walk."

"Stay with me." I felt Rachel's fingers pinch my skin.

"I want to be with someone who loves me." I was so tired. I wanted her to leave me alone, so I could close my eyes. "I could love you, if you would let me." She pulled me closer to her. _You're shivering._

"I'm so cold."

"Trent, wake up!" I heard Rachel's voice in the distance. I didn't care. She didn't understand. My mother was here and we have so much to get caught up on.

***

The tall elf crumpled to the floor. He never thought that Trenton would actually shoot him. He wasn't sure if he should thank the red haired whore for pushing his Sa'han at the last second. Trenton's aim was extremely accurate and he was aiming straight at Jon's chest.

Jonathan's arm throbbed where the bullet grazed him. The warm sticky blood seeped into his shirt and suit jacket as he layed on the floor. Their voices sounded like mindless babble. He winced, flexing his injured arm's fingers. It hurt, but they still moved. As he forced himself to sit up, he shut his eyes to combat the light-headed feeling. He grasped the desk, to help steady him as he stood up. He couldn't move fast enough to stop Trenton from pushing his latest whore out of harm's way. The clown, Saladan was smiling like it was a joke.

"What did you to him?"

"I'm not exactly sure. The focus object and curse were for Rachel. I'm surprised Trent is affected by it." He pulled out the bottle of rum from the wet bar. "Besides, why are you so concerned? Didn't Trent just try to shoot you?"

"A slight misunderstanding." Jon growled, watching Lee drink straight from the bottle. Lee walked over to the exit, looking over the patio.

"I don't understand. Trent tortures her, tries to kill her and now they are all lovey dovey. He tries to kill you; you're ok with it and are concerned for his well-being. What is wrong with this picture?"

"You will undo the curse you cast."

The dark haired witch laughed. Fed up with the pompous clown, Jonathan swung out and landed a punch with his uninjured arm. Lee tried to fight back but was no match. Jon was able to dodge the sloppy punches. Lee doubled over after a Jon kicked his stomach. It hurt, but Lee started laughing again. Jonathan paused his attack.

"Beating up on me isn't going to make me want to help your precious Sa'han." Jonathan punched his face, causing Lee's nose to bleed. The witch fell to his knees. The wide grin remained on his face. "I find it odd that you haven't asked about my accomplice, Jon. I know she told you about what we planned." Lee looked up at the tall elf, his dark bangs falling in his eyes. He noticed various emotions running across Jonathan's face before the wall went back up. Lee used the reprieve from Jonathan's blows to wipe the blood off his face with his shirt's sleeves.

"Is Ellasbeth ok?"

"She was at the time I left her." Jonathan dove at Lee's kneeling form. Lee was on his back and grabbed at Jon's injured arm, digging his fingers into the spot where the bullet grazed him. A red haze of pain clouded Jon's mind for a brief moment. Years of torment from Trent and his father helped him build up a high threshold for pain. Shaking it off, he used his good hand and wrapped it around Lee's throat.

"What did you do to her?" He closed his hand around Lee's throat when he did not answer. Jon released his grip and Lee started coughing and gasping for air. Jonathan stood up slowly. "One last time, what did you do to Ellasbeth?" Lee rolled over, still coughing, trying to crawl away from the pissed off elf. Jonathan's leg lashed out, catching Lee's stomach. After a few more well placed kicks to his sides, Lee muttered, "Hotel room…demon." Then he faded into unconsciousness.

Jonathan looked over and saw the witch holding Trent. He walked over to the couple. His Sa'han first, then he would go check on Ellasbeth.

"Sa'han?" Jonathan inquired. Trent turned to look at him, but his eyes were having trouble focusing.

"He intercepted a spell Lee cast." Rachel answered, stating the obvious," Can you send a car to get Ceri? I'm not sure if I can counter this on my own." She slapped Trent's cheek. Jonathan glared. His arm ached as he lingered over the witch. His face was difficult to read as he stared at Trent.

"Could love you…" The tall elf grimaced and they were the last words he was able to make out before Trent fell against her, unconscious. Jon looked down, disapproving as she dared to caress Trent's face. No reaction. His breathing was deep and shallow. His tanned complexion looked paler than usual.

"Jon, did you send someone for Ceri yet?" He did not dignify her with a response. Just because she was Trenton's latest toy, did not mean she could order him around. "How's your arm? Could help me move Sleeping Beauty?"

"Do you think that you saved my life? That we are going to be friends now? You expect me to thank you?"

Rachel let out a frustrated sigh," A little gratitude would be nice. By the way, did you use your nifty little communicator thingie to send a car to Quen and Ceri?"

"Just because you were intimate with him does not mean I answer to you, whore." Jonathan sneered. "You're just a way to pass time until something new comes along. Be warned little witch, he gets bored easily."

"My feelings are so hurt you tall freak of nature." She looked behind Jonathan at Lee's still form. "Did you leave him alive? He may be able to clue me in on what he cast?"

"Trenton is still breathing, so whatever it was couldn't have been too lethal." Jonathan straightened his messed up suit jacket and then turned to leave.

"Where are you going?" Rachel called out after him. He ignored her. As much as he detested leaving Trent alone with the witch, it appeared that he would be ok. On his way out he would send one of the security guys to fetch Quen and Ceri. Jonathan was saddened a little that Ellasbeth may need him more than his Sa'han.


	5. Chapter 5

(inside Trent's mind)

I jumped awake as the piano's notes went off in a rapid crescendo. The melody was fast, happy, possibly Mozart. My room was dark since the gray drapes were drawn across the windows. I overheard two voices arguing in the other room as the piano faded away.

"Do you want me to say thank you?"

"I kind of pushed him so his aim was off, so a little gratitude would be nice. By the way, did you use your nifty little communicator thingie to send a car to Quen and Ceri yet?"

"Just because you were intimate with him does not mean I answer to you.."

"My feelings are so hurt you tall freak of nature." I recognized the voices as Jon and Rachel.

"I'm ok guys." I called out. The arguing continued. As I stepped into the other room to show them that I was peachy-keen, I could not find them. The piano continued to play and I followed the melody. When I rounded the corner, I paused to stare that player. She stopped and looked over at me

"There's my sweet little prince. I was beginning to give up hope. Come on we have time for a quick walk before dinner." Her voice was a playful sounding alto. Her features were identical to mine, older and softer. Dimples were etched above her lips, and her green eyes shown brightly at me. She reached out and petted at my hair. Her rose scented perfume filled my nose." One of these days you'll hopefully grow out of that stupid cowlick." She held out her hand and with no hesitation I took it.

We talked; well actually I did most of the talking. I told her of the advances I made with the research for the cure, of the success Rachel and I had with retrieving a blood sample from the ever after. To my surprise, I gushed a little bit about Rachel. Murdering drug lord in love for the first time since I was a teenager. My mother remained silent, nodding her head and smiling.

When we finally reached the patio, Quen was waiting for us. He looked agitated. My mother regarded him with a nervous glance.

"Mal Sa'han, Piscary is here." He said, "Trenton and Monty are still at the camp."

"Of course they are." She snickered, the glow leaving her eyes. Her warm voice took a cold tone. "What does Piscary want?"

"He wants to talk about an alliance."

"Take my son, keep him safe." She forced my hand into Quen's. "Where is Jonathan?"

"He's with two of my guards watching Piscary."

"Did the vampire come alone?" The way she looked at Quen and the tone in her voice made me shiver. I never thought of her having this steely, authoritative side.

"Yes, as an act of good faith."

She responded with a haughty laugh, "Good faith my ass." She glided off towards my father's offices. I watched confused by the exchange that just happened. My mother never dealt with Piscary. I remember our afternoon walks and this never happened. She was always the artist, looking out for me, expressing disproval with my father. I felt Quen tug my hand and my feet shuffled along.

******

I was in my old bedroom, decorated in greens and blues instead of black and shades of grey. I heard their voices yelling. I could tell my mother was crying for some reason. I forced my bedroom door open, curious about the commotion. Jonathan stood outside my door, standing guard. His dark hair was jet black and slicked back.

"You should get back to sleep, Trenton." He towered over me, as the light and shadows played with his hawk-like facial features.

"I want to see my mother." I tried to force my way pass him. The tall man held me back. Remembering the elementary fighting lessons Quen taught me, I lashed my arm out, hitting him in the stomach. He doubled over, relinquishing his grip on me. I ran toward the arguing voices of my parents.

Their bedroom door was slightly cracked open. Peering through the crack I saw my mother holding a tiny revolver and a glass of whiskey. That was nothing new; she was fond of her pre-Turn whiskey. Her white satin nightgown shimmered in the dim light of the room. Her long hair was braided and her green eyes were possessed with an intense craziness. Bite marks marred the tanned flesh of her neck. My father was still dressed for business. He approached her but she waived the revolver at him.

"Why did you hide it from me?" She demanded. She was the only person I knew who could stand up to my father and not face any consequences.

"There is only a 3% chance of success."

She laughed. The ice cubes in the glass clinked against the glass as she finished the whiskey.

"I just need more time. Please Veronica give me the gun." She was the only person to make my father beg. "Please."

"You have no idea what this is like."

"None of the other vamps will touch you. Piscary just did this to warn us off."

"Everything is just business with you. He called me vamp bait at dinner tonight."

"Vero, you're drunk." He moved toward her again, she back away dropping the glass. I pushed the door open a little wider as they moved out of my sight. She pushed the gun against his chest.

"Why won't you give me the treatment?" She wailed. "I'll take my chances with the 3%." I felt fingers digging into my shoulder blade causing me to lurch forward accidentally bumping the door open. Jon had snuck up behind me. She lowered the gun and flashed a sad looking smile at the doorway. My father followed her gaze to me, and I tried to hide into the shadows, pretending like I didn't see anything.

"Looks like we were being a little too loud, dear." My mother hid her hands behind her back, pretending like I just didn't see her with a gun. My father forced a smile, removing his suit jacket and undoing his shirt's cuff links. She moved toward us. Her rose perfume was mingled with the scent of whiskey. "Go back to bed, my sweet prince." She placed a sloppy kiss on my forehead; her eyes glanced upward at Jon. I craned my neck around. It was like they were having a conversation with their eyes. "Good night Jonathan." He did a slight nod to her and ushered me away. My mother slammed the door.

I was so confused. What the hell was going on? Piscary never bit my mom. I knew Jonathan was my mother's servant and she willed him to me when she died, but those looks. I forced the thought out of my head when I heard a gun shot. I escaped the grip Jon had on my arm and raced back down the hallway. I tried to open the door but it was locked. I stepped back and threw my weight against the door. It gave in and I went flying into the room.

My father was kneeling on the floor, cradling my mother's body. A puddle of blood was forming on the floor. He looked up at me. I was surprised the bastard was actually crying.

"Mom?" I collapsed next to them. The gun shot was straight through her heart. "You shot her?" Her eyes were staring up at the ceiling, and she was not breathing. Creeped out by the vacant stare I went to close her eyelids. My father slapped my hand away. She was sick with cancer. She didn't die from a gunshot. "You shot her." I said with more certainty. Jonathan's shadow stretched over us.

"It was an accident. She was drunk, waving that pistol in my face. I tried to disarm her before she hurt me and it discharged." His white shirt was covered with her blood as he set her body on the floor. He reached over to embrace me and I tried to shy away. His arm eventually snared me.

"Is there anything I can do?" Jonathan volunteered, still sounding professional.

"Call Leon. He'll keep things nice and quiet." He stood up and helped me to my feet. I watched as my father reached into a cabinet, pulling out a vial. "I'll calm my son down." Jon left to follow his orders. Dad disappeared into the bathroom with the vial and reappeared with a syringe. I ran out of the room, my instinct telling me not to let him inject that stuff in me. He chased after me. If I could make it to the gardens, I could lose him.

"Trenton." I stopped, breathing a sigh of relief. It was Quen.

"Oh my god Quen, he shot and killed her." I panted, trying to catch my breath.

"What?"

"He shot and killed my mother. He's chasing after me to inject some drug in me."

"Quen! Stop him!" Quen looked between my father and me. I went to move and Quen grabbed my arm. I swatted at him and he caught me by the wrist. As I struggled to break free, Quen managed to lock my arms behind my back. Looking sinister holding the syringe, my father walked to us.

"Come on Quen, you know this is wrong." I scolded. My father tapped the needle and squirted a little bit of the fluid out.

"I'm sorry Trenton." He touched my cheek and I spat at him. He stuck the needle in my neck. I winced as the injection burned its way through my veins. "When you wake up tomorrow, this will all be just a bad dream."

*******

(real world- 1 day later)

I pushed the blankets off. The dream was still fresh in my head. My mother had cancer. The treatments my father gave her failed. My father was a vile man, but he wouldn't have shot her, accident or not. My head throbbed, like I was hung over. I looked around for Rachel and Jonathan and was startled by Ceri sitting next to my bed.

"You're awake." Her voice was filled with surprise. She placed the book she was reading on my nightstand.

"I have a killer headache." I noticed I was still dressed in the plum colored dress shirt and grey slacks as I got out of the bed. "Are Rachel and Jon ok?"

"Jon disappeared and finally called Quen. Quen went to meet up with him to make sure he is ok." She said. Her head tilted toward my sitting area, "Rachel's passed out. She refused to leave." I melted when I looked in the sitting area and saw her curled up on one of the chairs. One of my many suit jackets was draped over her shoulders.

"She is disappointed with you."

"I know." I stared at the red curls tumbling over her shoulder. "Would you mind leaving us alone? I'd like to talk with her."

"I'm not sure that's a good idea."

"Whatever Lee cast is broken right?" Ceri looked unsure how to answer. "Right?"

"I don't know. Lee was out cold when Quen and I arrived. Quen called your lawyers and Rachel asked him to call her friends at the FIB." She started explaining, "I don't know what he cast, so I'm not sure if it's countered."

"Well besides the headache from hell, I'm feeling good." She looked skeptical, but finally relented to leave. After Ceri left, I leaned over Rachel's sleeping form. Pushing the hair out of her face, I kissed her cheek. She grumbled and tried to hide her face. I snuggled my head against her neck and kissed her again.

"That tickles." Her voice sounded tired.

I placed another kiss on her pulse point. "You know you like it witch."

She pushed me back, looking confused. "You're awake? Ceri promised to tell me when she figured out how to counter Lee's spell."

"She didn't do anything. I just had a really odd dream and woke up."

"You stupid elf." She hit my shoulder. "I would have had my circle up in time."

"Your back was to Lee. You had no idea he was even casting." She hit me again. "Ow. What was that for?"

"For shooting Jon."

"I didn't kill him."

"You would have if I didn't bump you."

I rolled my eyes and put my finger against her lips. "I have a headache and really don't want to rehash this argument again. I'm a bastard ok?"

She nodded her head in agreement. Our eyes locked, as I traced the contours of her face with my finger. "Did you mean what you said? Before you blacked out?"

"I can't fire Jon. Good help is hard to find." I joked.

She pushed my hand away from her face. "That's not what I was asking about." Rachel's back cracked as she stood up. My jacket slipped from her shoulders. I mimicked her actions. I touched her and she turned away with her arms folded. Not a good time to be tongue tied. I picked up the suit jacket and searched the pockets. I found a wrinkled dry cleaning receipt and a pen. Rachel watched me as I scribbled a note on the receipt. I handed it to her and watched her reaction.

"This is so third grade, Trent." She smiled, "Please don't tell me you want me to check a box."

"I'm not the best when it comes to these types of situations, but yes, I meant what I said to you." I rocked back on my heels. "I haven't always been kind toward you and I think we'll always clash on some things, but you make me want to be a better person."

"So the other night at my mother's house?"

"I've been pining away for you since we came back from the Ever After. So that night was…" I was at a loss of words.

Luckily, I didn't need any. Rachel took my hands in hers and pulled me back to my bedroom. Her kisses burned against my skin and in our desperation we both started tearing each other out our clothes. Falling on to the mattress, we melted together in ravenous kisses. I allowed her to be on top and felt her lips and tongue trace patterns down my chest, down my stomach, down, down, down. I gripped the pillow, trembling as I felt her lips brush against my thighs, gently teasing. I sighed disappointed as she stopped short. She placed a rapid flurry of kisses on my face as my hands roamed over her smooth back. Utter bliss flooded my senses as I felt her hips settle on top of me. She rocked and I followed her rhythm. Her hands touched my skin with feverish warmth and my hands cling to her shoulders. Leaning up, I pressed my lips tight against her neck, nipping her skin and whispering nonsense. She playfully pushed me back against the mattress, holding me down with her hand on my chest as she writhed against me.

Moments later I gripped onto Rachel's slim waist, whimpering her name as I came. She fell against me, her lips slightly parted and her eyes shut. I shifted her body, holding her against my torso. I traced designs down her side while my other hand played with her red hair. Rachel's eyes fluttered open and a gentle smile tugged at her lips. I returned her smile with a kiss. We fell asleep tangled in each other and black sheets.

*****

(And here's the section where my laziness kicked in. I planned on coming back and filling in the blanks, but right now I'm not sure when that will be. _And here were are now in 2014 and I still haven’t finished this and doubt that I ever will. Sorry._ )

Trent wakes up and slips out of bed to shower. He returns and sees evil Doppelganger Trent cuddled next to Rachel. Doppelganger makes comments on how he should have killed her when she was a mink and now she is dragging him down. Trent argues back, Rachel wakes up and is puzzled. Just her and Trent in room. Trent swears it was nothing, lies back down with Rachel. Rachel curls up next to him. Trent sees Doppelganger laughing at him from the doorway.

Jonathan arrives too late to help Ellasbeth. Against his better judgment he takes her back to the compound. While there, Ceri talks with her about her experiences with Al. Elf girl bonding moment. Trent goes to check on Ellasbeth, Ellasbeth has a panic attack.

Trent asks Quen and Jon about the dream he had with his mother. Nothing gets resolved.

Lee is being kept in jail by the FIB. Trent's lawyers are handling that. Lawyers notified by Quen. Aggravated assault through black magic and attempted burglary charges

Trent thinks he's cracking up. Doppelganger Trent keeps popping up and causing trouble. Trent is further convinced he is going crazy when he starts seeing people he knows he killed, like Farris, Yolin Bates, Brent the Werewolf, etc…

Rachel and Ceri suspect Trent is still under the influence of Lee's curse. Not knowing how to counter it, Rachel seeks Big Al's help. She barters for his assistance by agreeing to spend additional time in the ever after with him. With Ceri's help, they perform the counterspell, freeing Trent.

*******

(real world-a few days later)

I was staring at the spreadsheets. I was looking to see if the Brimstone sales picked up in Boston to warrant the additional shipment my distributor was asking for. My mind was not focused. Quen insisted that I take a few days off to recover from the curse. Stubborn me shook off his advice. I sought the quiet of my back office and set off on analyzing the numbers.

I was thankful when I heard the knock on the door. Earlier Maggie had dropped off a pot of fresh Earl Grey tea and refused to leave until I smile. "Come in." I yelled out, wondering if Maggie was bringing the fresh scones she promised earlier. Disappointment crossed my face when I saw Jonathan enter with Ellasbeth trailing behind him. Our eyes darted between each other.

"Jon, you can go." Ellasbeth finally said. "I'll only be a few minutes." Jonathan looked at me and I hesitated before I waved my hand to dismiss him. The last time I tried to talk to her alone, she started hyperventilating and shaking. She watched him walk out the room, her arms folded across her chest. Ellasbeth remained composed. She must have summoned all the ice water in her veins

I cleared my throat. "How….how are you?" The words sounded hollow knowing what she had been through. Ceri only gave me the basic information. It was Jonathan who gave me the additional details of the demon's attack.

"I am well." She replied. "I'm leaving this afternoon to return home."

"Good. I think Ceri will miss you."

"You can stop with the small talk, Trenton."

"Fine. Why are you gracing me your presence?" My voice sounded harsher than I intended.

"You once told me that you would have given me anything." Her eyes locked on to mine. I forced myself to take notice of the fading yellow bruises on her tanned face.

"What do you want?" She looked genuinely surprised I was considering her request.

"I want you to take care of Lee." I was going to protest, as she continued, "I have never asked you for anything that required you to use your less savory resources. If you ever cared for me, if you truly meant what you said…"

"Ellasbeth," she started heading to the door. I had spent days being haunted by the things that I had done in the past until Rachel and Ceri figured out how to untwist the curse. And Rachel, I cared about her a lot and I know that I wasn't completely redeemed in her eyes. I told her twice that I wanted to be more than just this. I didn't want to disappoint her.

"Good-bye Trenton. I doubt that we will be in touch after this." Ellasbeth gently shut the door behind her. The click as the door latched left me alone, conflicted and weighing her request.

*****

Once upon a time, my father told me I was going to marry a princess. Being 12 years old at the time, my imagination ran away with that. I pictured her being beautiful, kind, charismatic, and caring, you know all those things that Walt Disney envisioned. She would be madly in love with me because we were elves and destined to be together. When I met my princess, she met those expectations. Her father called her Ellie, and she was a typical 'daddy's girl'. Her friends call her Elle, a spoiled and sophisticated fashionista with a cold laugh and gossiping nature. I used to call her Beth. She was my princess, and I approached the idea of marrying her at first with the optimism of that 12 year old innocent boy. I loved her when we first started dating. I can admit that much now. I was truly mad about her. Her friends and family never saw my wild and passionate Beth. They never saw her insecurities, her fears. Together we were strong. We talked about saving our people. We talked about having a family.

She cheated on me first and I responded in kind. If I had any doubt I was my father's son, that night erased them all. The sound of my hand hitting her face and the feeling of her nails raking across my cheek, are still as fresh in my memory as the night it happened. After that incident, she cooled to a point where she was no longer my Beth and became, Ellasbeth, a woman who was carved from ice and accepted me as if it were some duty to her family and our species.

Ellasbeth never asked me for anything. I guess that's why I found myself in his office chair, eyes peeled on the driveway as the sunset. Lee would be home soon after being released because I dropped the aggravated assault with magic charges.

My palms felt sweaty. I killed before, but it was always for protecting me or gaining another step toward my ultimate goal. I shifted my posture in the chair. The chair was really uncomfortable and the straps from the shoulder gun holster were beginning to annoy me. Why was I doing this? I remembered seeing Ellasbeth's bruised face and the way she shied away from me. I wanted to blame the demon, but it was Lee who bartered Ellasbeth as payment for a curse. I felt guilty, thinking that I should have talked with her about the blood sample instead of relying on Jonathan. She got hurt because I was too busy being the selfish bastard and nursing old wounds between us. She asked me to take care of Lee. I was of half a mind to give him back to Rachel's demon, but the other part of me wanted a more permanent solution. Friend or not, he was dangerous and posed a threat to my businesses and to people I cared about. Jonathan gladly volunteered, but I stepped up.

After Ellasbeth left, I called Lee's father. I wanted validation that this was the appropriate step to take. Once I explained what had happened, I knew what the answer would be. Lee's family was perturbed that he was locked up and did not want to deal with any other potential embarrassments.

I glanced at my watch. I almost jumped up when I saw headlights coming up the driveway. It was about time. I sat still, waiting for Lee. I heard the front door open and then footsteps on the staircase. The boards creaked underneath the worn carpet as he approached the closed door. The doorknob turned and the latch clicked. He opened the door greeting me, "Hey old man. I was kind of expecting you to be here."

"Hello Lee." I swung around in his office chair, as he flicked the light on. "How was your stay in prison?"

He blinked, pushing the black bangs away from his round face. "The food was awful, but at least I didn't have a cell mate." His lazy smile spread across his lips. "Your lawyers are good at holding things up. How are you doing?"

"The insanity curse was impressive. I am lucky that Ms. Morgan is becoming quite skilled with demon magic."

"You two definitely make for strange bedfellows." He walked over to his flimsy, cheap looking bar cart. "Drink?"

I shook my head no. "Speaking of interesting alliances, Ellasbeth is doing well." And maybe after a few more years of therapy, she may be able to let me be in the same room as her without having a panic attack.

"That's good to hear. I find myself having a soft spot for her." He made a gesture, touching his heart twice with his hand. "So here we are old man." I hated when he called me that. Lee added ice cubes to his drink.

"Yeah, so here we are." I repeated.

"Guess I should thank you for dropping the charges." He took a sip from the glass. He frowned and added more alcohol to the glass. "It was all her idea you know."

"Of course." I kept my eyes on him.

"You look really tense. How about you remove the gun you think you're hiding?" Lee flipped his bangs out of his eyes. "We both know you're not here to have a make up session over martinis and chess. You're becoming predictable, Trent."

I reached inside my jacket and placed the pistol on his desk. "Satisfied?"

He shook his head, "Tsk-tsk. Now what would Rachel think? She ought to change her taste in men. A human that plays with demons, Piscary's dead scion, and now you."

I sat silent as he gulped the remainder of his drink. "So old boy, how do you propose we resolve this?"

"I don't know Lee. How about we give you to the demon for a few nights and see how you like it."

Lee shivered. His posture tensed and he wrapped his arms around his torso. The color drained from his face. He shook as he stood up and stumbled over to the drink cart. He tried to pour another drink and spilled vodka over the cart. " I don't feel right. You elf bastard...what did you do?" Lee collapsed to his knees, wheezing and coughing. I went to him and his skin felt cold and clammy. His hands wrapped weakly around my neck.

"Lee, I didn't do this. I wasn't going to …."

He chuckled, "Saint Trent the liar. I deserved better." His hands slipped away from my neck. His breath wheezed in and out a few more times and then, he was gone. I eased his kneeling form to the floor and sat back down in Lee's chair. I stared at his dead form for what seemed like hours until Jonathan showed up.

"Shall I take care of the body, Sa'han?"

"Yes Jon. Make the arrangements." Jonathan examined Lee's body and looked at me. "There are no bullet wounds?"

"Someone laced his alcohol with poison." I watched Jon's expression. "It was you?"

He slung the body over his shoulder. " As a back-up plan, Sa'han. "

"Thank you Jon."

Jonathan snorted. "I didn't do it for you. It was for her, in case you went soft because of your witch."

I gathered myself. Ah yes, my witch. How was I going to explain myself to her this time.


End file.
